So That's What It Does
by AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: Not a lot of SHIELD agents know that Coulson is actually alive. It's kind of been a secret. But what happens when Coulson and his team go on a mission that ends up with them finding a dying SHIELD agent? And what if that agent is Agent Clint Barton, Hawkeye? Will Coulson help his former agent and reveal that he is not dead but alive, or stay in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Coulson paced the floor of the SHIELD Bus in anxiety. He and his team had been assigned a high-level mission of sorts. A group of SHIELD agents had been attacked overseas by terrorists and his team was to investigate. No telling what could come from this mission.

"Sir." Coulson turned to see Fitz coming into the lounge. "Yes Fitz, what is it?" he asked him. "Just wanted to let you know that the device is ready." Fitz replied. "So what does it do?" Coulson asked. "High-frequency radio wave device. It releases pulses of high-frequency radio waves to detect if objects are hidden behind other objects. It will be perfect for this mission." Fitz explained.

Coulson looked to the strange-looking device, "Good." he said. "Keep it with you. There could be SHIELD agents trapped behind rock or metal we can't see at first glance." Fitz started back towards the Bus's lab, "Yes sir." his Scottish accent piped up. He disappeared down the flight of spiral stairs.

Coulson sighed and plopped down into the beige couch. 'This is taking way too long.' he thought. 'SHIELD agents could be dying and we can't get there fast enough.' As if on cue, May's voice crackled through the intercoms, "We'll be landing at the SHIELD base in ten minutes. Get ready to depart." Coulson breathed a sigh of relief, 'We'll be there soon.' he thought. 'Hopefully not a lot of people have died.'

* * *

The Bus touched down on the single airstrip of the African SHIELD base. Coulson and his team walked out to survey the damage. Ward whistled at the sight of the damage, "Man, those terrorists meant some serious business." he said. Coulson looked to Fitz and Simmons, "Fitz, use those survey bots of yours to scope out the place." he said. Fitz agreed and pulled out the 'Seven Dwarfs' to scope out the base.

The seven drones flew around the base, scanning everything. "Sir, the drones aren't picking any signs of life up." Simmons said, looking at Fitz's computer. "So that means," Skye started. "It means everybody is dead, missing, or got away safely." May finished the sentence for her.

"We've been here for five minutes and the mission already seems to be a failure." Ward said. "Not so fast Ward. This mission was to see if anybody was alive, not to keep anybody alive." Coulson said. "And nobody is alive, at all." Ward retorted.

"Wait just a minute, Happy is picking up something." Fitz cut in. "Happy? Why did you name them like that?" Ward grumbled. "Cut it out Grant." Coulson snapped. "What is the drone finding, Fitz?" Fitz looked at his hand-held computer, "It seems to be a life form, but very weak." He pointed at a cluster of metal and rock, "In there somewhere. Drone can't tell where exactly." Coulson looked at the rock and then remembered Fitz's radio device, "Can't that radio wave thing of yours pinpoint the location?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" Fitz piped up, quickly pulling the device out of his bag. "It should!" He jogged over the metal-rock mass and pointed the device at it. A series of beeps and pings sounded from it. A minute later a ding sounded. "According to this whoever is in there is right behind this rock." Fitz said, patting the biggest rock slab.

Ward and Coulson walked over to the slab, and with a huff they moved it and threw it to the ground. They had to wait a couple of minutes until the dust settled. Coulson pulled out a small flashlight and shone it on the person. He gulped to see who it was. "Coulson, who is it?" Ward asked. "They still alive, or Fitz's drones gave us a false reading?" Fitz looked at Ward, scowling, "My drones are completely accurate." he said. Coulson started to drag out the body, "Fitz is right, he's still alive." The group now got a good look at the person.

They all froze to see who it was. Lying right before them was SHIELD agent Clint Barton. Otherwise known as the Avenger Hawkeye, and one of Coulson's agents.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own Agents of SHIELD or Hawkeye, Marvel does. So, Hawkeye is found among the devastation. How is Coulson and his team going to help him, when Hawkeye doesn't even know that Coulson is actually alive? How will Hawkeye respond? Most of all, how will Coulson explain the story? Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Sir, Agent Barton hasn't reported anything in a while." Fury looked up to see Agent Hill in his office. "What do you mean, Hill?" he asked. "There's been no contact with him for the past eighteen hours. We can't even get a hold of him." Hill replied. Fury frowned, "And when was the attack on the base he was at?" he asked. "Sixteen hours ago."

Fury cussed, "This can't mean that he died or was taken captive, does it?" Hill looked at him, "I don't know, sir. But what do we do?" she asked. "I have a team out there investigating." Fury began. "Then just let them know to look for Barton." Hill said. "Maria, you don't understand. It's Coulson's team. Do you know why I can't send him to look for Barton?" Fury looked straight at her.

"Because Barton thinks Coulson is still dead…." She trailed off. "Exactly. And do you know why that wouldn't work?" Fury asked. "Sir, this is a matter of life and death. I don't expect you not to send help because it would be awkward." she replied sternly. "Hill, Barton's a nice kid and all but he's not at the top of his mental game. He sees Coulson and he'd probably start freaking out, knowing him. He's been edgy ever since he recovered from Loki's control. Look at Selvig. He was caught running around Stonehenge, completely in the nude. He lost it; I'm surprised Barton hasn't either." Fury explained.

Hill turned to walk out of the room, "Sir, please don't restrain the help he needs because of something so trivial." She walked out of the room and her voice still echoed down the hallway, "It's a matter of life and death."

* * *

Coulson had Ward place Hawkeye on the couch in the main area of the Bus. Hawkeye's breathing was shallow and his heartbeat was slow. His body was littered with gashes and cuts of all sizes. "Simmons, do we have a first aid kit for this kind of injuries?" Coulson asked, turning to Simmons. "I know there is a first aid kit in the lab, but it's probably not enough for all of his injuries." Simmons replied. Coulson turned back to look at Hawkeye, "Get it anyway, only address the major wounds." Simmons ran off to the lab.

"Sir, how is this going to work?" May asked. "What's going to work?" Coulson replied, looking to her. "Sir, I mean that as far as I know, he still thinks you're dead. You bring him into the plane and try to treat him, even though he doesn't even know you are alive." she said. Coulson frowned, "I'll work on it." Simmons came back with the medical kit. "Simmons, you're our biological expert, can you address his wounds?" Coulson asked. "I'm not medical, but I do have a good bit of experience." Simmons replied. "Good, patch up those big wounds. I'll be in my office in case Fury or somebody decides to call." Coulson said, walking off.

Simmons started to attend to Hawkeye's wounds, "Fitz, Skye, can you help me? I'm pretty sure Ward wants a nap." she said, looking at Ward. "I would usually take that as an insult, but I do want some sleep. And I'm no good at that medical junk." he replied, plopping into a chair.

"Of course." Fitz grumbled, walking over with Skye. They kneeled down next to the couch. "That's a lot of cuts." Skye commented, as she saw May walk to the front of the Bus. "Yes, it is." Simmons replied, "And I hope he doesn't decide to somehow wake up before we are finished."

* * *

Hawkeye woke with a start a couple hours later. He groaned, trying to prop himself up on the couch he was on. His body hurt all over. Finally, he managed to sit up right. He looked around the room, 'Where am I?' he thought. He looked behind him to see a giant SHIELD logo on the wall. 'Good, at least it's SHIELD.' "Hey, you're up." Hawkeye turned to see a male, he guessed agent, getting up from a chair across from him. "Where am I?" Hawkeye asked. "And who are you?"

The agent laughed, "I'm Agent Grant Ward. You can say you're on a mobile SHIELD base, found you in some rubble almost dead at the African base." he replied. "Or I guess Fitz technically did." He was pointing behind him to a small, short-haired man coming into the room with two women.

"Technically it was the drones." Hawkeye noticed that Fitz had a Scottish accent. "You built them." one of the women, who seemed to be British, stated. "Of course I did." Fitz replied.

Ward pointed to the three agents, "That's Agent Leo Fitz, Agent Jemma Simmons, and Skye, whatever she is." he explained. "Technically I'm a SHIELD agent too, Grant." Skye teased. Ward only shook his head. Hawkeye introduced himself as well, "I'm Agent Clint Barton." he said awkwardly. "Everybody knows who you are in SHIELD." Fitz said. "You're one of the best agents and an Avenger as well." Hawkeye frowned, "Guess I didn't need to introduced myself." he grumbled. "Ward, how is.." a voice began from the other side of the room. Hawkeye looked up to see who it was, but froze in fear and confusion. His face was drained of all living color, and only one word escaped his cut lips, "Coulson?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. So, Hawkeye now sees Coulson, fully alive and well, standing right in front of his eyes. How's he going to respond. Fury doesn't want Hawkeye to find out, but he does anyway. Where is this all gonna go? Keep reading! PS: The part about Selvig is taken from Thor: The Dark World. That does actually happen in the movie. He is caught on camera streaking around Stonehenge and never seems to have pants on... ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Romanoff walked into Fury's office, followed by the other Avengers. "You wanted to see us?" she asked. Fury looked at all five Avengers, "I'm afraid I have some bad news." he said. Stark looked at Fury's eyepatch, "What is it Cyclops?" he asked. "Barton may be dead." Fury replied.

"What do you mean, 'may be'?" Banner asked from the corner of the room. "We haven't heard anything from him since before the attack on the African base." Fury tried to explain. "And that's where he was, wasn't it?" Rogers asked, not a lick of emotion on his face. "Yes. We don't know if he is alive, dead, missing, or captured." Fury replied.

Thor gripped Mjolnir. "Can't you send out recon teams?" Romanoff asked, she was clearly distressed. "I'm trying. But for now, go back to whatever you were doing. I'll let you know if something pops up." Fury stated. Stark grumbled and walked out of the room, Avengers following, "You better find him. Don't want to lose _another _agent."

* * *

Hawkeye stared in disbelief at Coulson, "H-H-How?" he stammered. "Barton, I can explain." Coulson said, walking over. "You died. Loki killed you." Hawkeye gaped. "I did die, for like a minute or something like that." Coulson replied. "But why did Fury tell us that you _were _dead?" Hawkeye asked.

"He said it was to give you guys a push." Coulson replied. "Where were you for the past year?" Hawkeye was still clearly confused. "Spent some time in Tahiti recovering, it sure is a magical place. Then I was assigned to these guys a couple months later. Fury gave me this plane to use, told me I was to work with them, and then sent me off." Coulson explained.

Hawkeye frowned, he was now trying to hold back anger, "How come I, of all people, never knew that you were still alive?! Why was I never told?!" he demanded. "Still not quite sure why. Once I was better I wanted to try and talk to you and Romanoff, Fury didn't let me. Then I got consumed by this task and didn't ever have the time to." Coulson replied, trying to calm him down.

"You could've tried to." Hawkeye grumbled. Coulson only laughed and turned to Ward, "Has May said when we will land?" he asked. "No. Not yet." Ward replied. Hawkeye looked dumbfounded, "_May?_ As in _Melinda May? _She's on here?" he asked. "She's the pilot." Fitz stated. "Ok then. Where are we headed?" Coulson shook his head, "Helicarrier." he replied. "Does Fury know you found me?" Hawkeye asked. Skye coughed and looked at Coulson. "Ah, no." Coulson said. "Why?!" Hawkeye demanded.

"Actually what we are doing is supposedly against the Director's orders." Simmons said. "What? Fury didn't want you to find me?" Hawkeye asked, glaring at Coulson.  
"From what I could take from it, yes. I don't know why though. It's like he never wants to find out that I'm alive." Coulson responded. "Of course he did." Hawkeye grumbled. "But when do we get back to the Helicarrier? I have a bone to pick with Fury."

* * *

"Did anybody survive the explosion?" a gruff, Russian voice asked. "I think only one did, sir." A Romanian accent replied. "Who?" the Russian asked. "Unfortunately, the one person we wanted dead. Clint Barton." Romanian replied. Russian cussed, "Of course. Where is he now?" he asked.

"Scouts have said that a group of SHIELD agents rescued him." Romanian said. Russian grinned, "Then storm the Helicarrier, the Legion of Doom will not fail. Clint Barton will die."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Coulson explains to Hawkeye what had happened to him. What will Hawkeye say to Fury? And what the heck is the Legion of Doom? And will Fitz ever get his monkey assistant? (Reference to episode three of AoS) And someone tell the Agents of SHIELD to stop popping up as an advertisement on this website! Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The small transport jet landed on the deck of the Helicarrier. The hangar door opened to three Medical agents and Fury. Fitz and Ward stepped out with Hawkeye. The others, and even Coulson, had stayed behind. Fury nodded to Fitz and Ward, signaling that he had him. Hawkeye waved bye to the two agents and they went inside the jet and took off into the sky.

* * *

Fury and Hawkeye walked inside to his office, and Fury dismissed the three Medical agents. It seemed that Hawkeye didn't need immediate medical attention. Fury sat down at his desk and Hawkeye slumped into a chair.

"So tell me Fury, why didn't you ever tell me that Coulson's still alive?" Hawkeye asked, anger clearly in his voice. "That's not the point Barton, there are other matters." Fury replied sternly. "Stop dodging the question!" Hawkeye yelled. "This is about the man that was my S.O. for years! One of the men on this ship I was closest to! Apparently he's killed by Loki, and three days ago he finds me in Africa! Tell me what's going on here!" Hawkeye demanded.

"That's classified Barton." Fury responded. "You are not to tell anybody about who rescued you. Only say it was a recon team." Hawkeye stood in anger, "Why are you keeping this such a secret?! He's alive. So what? Why is this classified? I ought to know!" Fury frowned, "You want to know? Kept it from you because I didn't know how you would react." he replied.

"And why didn't you tell Romanoff? What about Stark, he did sorta like Coulson. Rogers? Banner? Thor?" Hawkeye's anger was rising.

"Technically most of them aren't even SHIELD agents. Ward didn't even know until he was asked to join that team." Fury replied. Hawkeye got up and stormed out the door. His voice carried into the room, "It's all about secrets, isn't it?"

* * *

Hawkeye stormed down the hall filled with anger. He came to an abrupt stop when he ran into someone. He blinked, it was Romanoff. She flung her arms around him. "Clint! I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed. "Fury didn't tell you I was alive?" he asked. "No." she replied. "Of course, Fury doesn't tell us anything." Hawkeye grumbled. Romanoff cocked her head, "What do you mean?" Hawkeye shook his head, "Nothing."  
A figure at the end of the hallway caught Hawkeye's eye. He looked to Romanoff, "Sorry Nat, but I have to go." he said, slowly walking to the figure that Romanoff didn't see. "Clint why? You just got back." she said. "Something I have to take care of. See you later." he replied. Romanoff sighed and went down the hallway.

Hawkeye went up to the figure, "Coulson, I thought you stayed on the Bus."

Hawkeye went with Coulson into a spare, small conference room to talk. "What did Fury say?" Coulson asked. "Nothing." Hawkeye snorted. "He didn't want to tell me anything. At all. Acted like it was one big secret. Then he told me that he didn't want to tell me because 'he didn't know how I would respond'. Did you know he hasn't even told the other Avengers?" Hawkeye explained. "I knew that much. I still don't know why he's keeping it such a big secret. Yes, I died but now I'm alive. It's that simple." Coulson said. "Is it really _that _simple?" Hawkeye asked.

"No, it isn't. I know I died, but there seems to be something else to the story. It's like he's keeping what happened to me one big secret. But why?" Coulson replied. "They say I went to Tahiti, it was wonderful. But I'm starting to think there's more to it. A lot more."

Hawkeye shook his head, "That's Fury for you. Keeps _everything _from you. No matter what it is." he grumbled. "And how are you going to hide from the others? Romanoff practically roams the ship 24/7, you would be hard to miss." he asked. "I'll try. But I'll probably go back to the Bus after this. I just wanted to talk to you." Coulson replied.

"Ok, good. That's fine." Hawkeye said. "You know me, I'll probably be on the firing range. Look for me there if you happen to need me." he laughed. "Ok will-" Coulson began, but was suddenly cut off. That's when the explosions began.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Hawkeye now has no trust towards Fury, at all. Romanoff has no clue what Hawkeye is doing. And what is this explosion? Don't ever bring a Simmon-made sub with you on a recon mission, or Ward will throw it to the dogs! (Episode seven, newest one.) Keep reading! (Is it weird that I live in the South, it's November, and it's snowing outside?) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hawkeye woke with a start in a SHIELD hospital room. He looked to see that the other Avengers surrounded him. "Coulson." he blurted out, "Where's Coulson?" They all looked at him oddly, "Clint, did you hit your head? Or are you delusional? Coulson's not here. He was killed by Loki over a year ago, remember?" Stark said.

Hawkeye looked around the room in confusion, "No, he's alive. He's the one who rescued me from Africa." he said. "No, that was a SHIELD recon team." Banner said. "I think you've been dreaming. You've been asleep for two days. There was an attack on the Helicarrier. We think by the same terrorists that attacked the African compound. We found you unconscious in an empty conference room." Romanoff explained.

"No. I swear I saw him." Hawkeye said, trying to figure out what was going on. "Clint, give it up." Rogers said. "Coulson is _dead_, he's not here. You either dreamed it, or you were hallucinating. Give it up." They all turned toward the door, "It seems the archer needs some rest." Thor commented. They walked out of the room, Romanoff spoke up, "Yes he does, Thor. Yes he does."

Hawkeye frowned, leaning back into his pillow, 'Did I really imagine Coulson? Was it all a dream? But where did those other people come from?' he thought. 'Pull yourself together Barton. Coulson is not alive, he's dead. I'm just delusional.'

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Hawkeye walked through the halls of the Hub. The Hub was another SHIELD facility, serving as the Helicarrier as the actual one was being repaired from the attack. It was a pretty massive place, but not compared to the Triskelion though.

He walked with a slight limp, probably from the explosion. As he walked down the halls, random agents called him 'The Lone Survivor' and 'The Agent Who Survived'. It was true though, he was the only SHIELD agent to survive the African base attack. And word of it spread like wildfire.

He went into a room that was to serve as his temporary room. Nothing special, there was a small bed, a bathroom, computer, chair, lamp, and a TV. Hawkeye placed his small clothes bag on the computer desk and laid on the bed. It wasn't very comfortable, but it would due for a week or so.

* * *

He probably had drifted off to sleep for at least an hour before a knock at the door startled him from sleep. He grumbled and leaned up to see who it was. It was _Ward. _Not just him, but Fitz, May, Simmons, and Skye as well.

They walked into the room and stood in front of Hawkeye's bed.

Hawkeye got up and poked Ward in the shoulder. "Ow! Why did you do that?!" Ward exclaimed. Hawkeye smiled, "Good, you're actually real." he said. "What does that mean?" Ward asked. "The other Avengers think I'm crazy. Woke up in the hospital and immediately asked for Coulson. Told me he was still dead. Then told me I was delusional and walked out. I thought there for a while that I had dreamed the whole rescued. Thought that I had made it up completely." Hawkeye explained.

"And that's completely normal." Skye commented. "Skye, keep your comments to yourself." May said. Skye shrugged. "Where is Coulson?" Hawkeye asked. "Don't know." Simmons said. "What?" Fitz looked around, "Haven't seen him since the attack. He's been gone ever since. We thought you would know something." he said.

Hawkeye shook his head, "That last thing I remember was that I was talking to him in that conference room, then blackness." he responded. "Great, so we have lost Coulson." Ward grumbled. "Ward, what does this mean?" Skye asked, looking nervously at her S.O. "Skye, it means that Coulson is either missing, dead, or captured." Ward said. "And he's most likely captured, because Barton was the only one found in that area."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. The Hub is from episode seven of AoS, and the Triskelion is mentioned in the episode as well. So Hawkeye is not delusional, but the other Avengers still think he is. Can they come to terms with him? And Coulson is missing? Is he dead or can the rag-tag team find him before it's too late? And never let Simmons shoot Sitwell with a high-tech tranquilizer gun while helping Skye with finding a redacted file. (Episode seven.) Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Coulson woke with a start in an unknown place. He got up with a groan. His body hurt all over, and he was on some kind of thin wall bed thing. He had no clue what had happened, he only remembered talking to Hawkeye and then an explosion.

He looked around the small room. There was only a bed, a small, rusty sink, and a nasty looking toilet. 'A cell,' he thought. 'I've been captured. But by who?' Coulson looked out of the door's very small window. He only saw a dark, stone hallway with other doors. There was nothing to tell him where he was.

There was a massive, startling bang on the door. Coulson jumped back, not sure of what to do. The door swung open and a massive man followed by two heavily-armed guards. "So, you're awake." The first man was Russian, he had a very thick accent. Coulson stepped back, "Yeah, so? Who are you?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the two guards. The Russian laughed, "I am Ivan Rankov. Leader of you what you would call, the Legion of Doom." he purred.

Coulson frowned, "Legion of Doom?" he asked. "It's what you would call a 'hitman' organization. We want someone dead, we kill them. Or someone pays us to kill. Mostly targets of high value, senators, ambassadors, and others." Rankov replied. "And why do you want me?" Coulson responded. "You are not out target. You are merely bait."

Coulson cocked his head, "What?" Rankov laughed, "What I mean, you are not the one we are targeting to kill. You are the bait for someone else. And you probably know who I am talking about. Don't you?"

* * *

Hawkeye followed the group of five into one of the Hub's conference rooms. They all sat down at the table. "So, who took Coulson?" Hawkeye asked, looking at Ward. "We don't know. But we have a clue. Skye found a flash drive with a logo of a snake eating an eagle on it. We think it's something." Ward replied.

Skye peeked around from her computer, "And I'm trying to hack it now. It seems to have a stronger firewall than what SHIELD has. But it's still no problem for me." She started typing away at her computer again.

"But why though?" Fitz said. "That's the one question. Why did it happen?" Skye suddenly gasped from her computer, "Guys, you need to see this. Apparently Coulson has been taken by a group called the Legion of Doom. They are a hitman group, they kill targets of high value. They are either paid or do it themselves." she explained.

"A hitman group?" May asked. "Oh that's just great." Simmons said. "Funny thing is these plans say to kidnap a person that is of high value to target. It's like they didn't want Coulson dead." Skye said, examining the plans on the flash drive.

"Why would they take him though?" Ward asked. "A person of high value to the target? Who keeps Coulson in high value?" Skye muttered. Fitz looked around, then to Hawkeye, trying to piece it all together. "They weren't looking to kill Coulson. He's bait for someone else. And the last person to see Coulson was?" he asked. Everybody turned their attention right to Hawkeye. "Was me." he muttered. "Coulson wasn't their target, I'm their target. I'm the one they want dead."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Coulson is alive for now. And Hawkeye figures out he's the one the Legion of Doom wants dead. But why do they want him dead? That's the one big question. Can Hawkeye get Coulson's team to locate Coulson and rescue him, before the other Avengers brand him as delusional and maybe even schizophrenic because of the so-called hallucinations? Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"So where is he?!" Coulson didn't flinch as the Romanian pointed a double-barreled shotgun straight at his chest. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" Coulson said, without a lick of emotion. The Romanian laughed, "Be glad that Rankov isn't in here. You would be dead by now. I'm his right-hand man, and also a master at torture and interrogation. My name is Nicolae."

Coulson raised an eyebrow, "Just Nicolae? No last name?" he asked, still cornered on to the small, dirty bed. Nicolae frowned, "You aren't answering my question!" he roared. "Where is he?" Coulson twisted his lip, "Where is who?" he asked mockingly. "You know who I am talking about! Clint Barton! Where is he?!" Nicolae roared back.

'Cant let them get to Barton.' Coulson thought, looking at the shotgun in Nicolae's hand. 'Better me than him.' "Don't know." Coulson replied. "How do you not know?! You were on that Helicarrier with him at the time of the attack!" Nicolae exclaimed, raising the shotgun. "I know that. Don't know where he is _now._" Coulson replied. "Can't help you here." Nicolae growled and fired a shotgun shell into Coulson's shoulder. Blood spurted from the wound and covered his suit. Coulson gritted his teeth in pain.

Nicolae turned to the iron door. "I know you'll eventually tell me. You know where Barton is at." He opened the door. "Let's just hope you don't die from blood loss." his Romanian accent purred, as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Coulson collapsed over onto the bed in pain. The pain in his shoulder was unbearable. He only lasted about ten minutes until he lapsed into unconsciousness from the burning, horrible pain.

* * *

Hawkeye raced down the halls of the Hub looking for the armory. But he was stopped in his tracks by the other five Avengers. "Clint, what's the rush? You just got out of the hospital, you need to take it easy." Romanoff said. "I'm in a hurry, no time to talk." Hawkeye replied.

"You still hallucinating?" Stark laughed. "No. I _wasn't _hallucination. Coulson _is _alive. He's been kidnapped." Hawkeye shot back. Thor looked at him, "Really?" he asked. "Clint, you've probably been having some bad dreams. The dreams are probably somehow leaking into your reality and warping your thoughts. Get some rest. Maybe see Psych." Banner said.

"I'm not going mental!" Hawkeye yelled. "Coulson _is _alive! He and his team rescued me! He was with me before the attack on the Helicarrier!" Rogers frowned, "Team?" he asked. "Coulson has a team! There are five agents in it!" Hawkeye exclaimed. Romanoff came up to him, "Clint, you're not well. Go get some rest and maybe talk to Psych. You're probably just exhausted and that's causing you to hallucinate and be delusional." she said calmly.

Hawkeye shoved past the group and down the hallway, "I'm not mental. I know what I am talking about. Coulson is alive. He's been kidnapped. I'm, with some help, going to save him." He disappeared down the hallway leaving the other five Avengers standing in confusion.

* * *

Fury looked at his computer as a knock sounded at the door. He looked up to see Agent May. "What do you want Melinda? I'm kind of busy." Fury said. "It's about Coulson." she replied. Fury tensed, "What about him?" he asked. "The reason why he hasn't been seen for a couple of day is that he was kidnapped." May replied.

Fury shot up, "When did you find this out?" he asked. "This morning. Skye found a flash drive belonging to a group called the Legion of Doom. Had plans about getting bait for one of our agents. Coulson was the bait." May explained. Fury narrowed his eye, "Bait? Then who's the real target?" he asked.

"We come to believe that it is Agent Barton. Apparently Coulson is somebody really close to him." May said. Fury looked around his office in frustration, "Barton? Why him?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Coulson is in major trouble and the Avengers still think Hawkeye is completely nuts! Can Hawkeye manage to get Coulson's team to work with him to save Coulson in time? Or will they be too late? Keep reading! Or should Fitz's prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich come to the rescue? ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

"Where is this 'Legion of Doom' located?" Ward asked. Skye typed away into her computer, "Uh, their base is located on the outskirts of Moscow, Russia." she replied. "Great, not the Russians again." Fitz muttered. "Cut it out, Fitz." Ward snapped. "Sorry." he grumbled back. Ward turned to Hawkeye, "So, you think Coulson is there?" he asked. "I'm not sure, but probably. It wouldn't hurt to go and look." Hawkeye responded.

"Who's gonna lead this mission?" Simmons asked. Ward looked around, "I would say May would be good, but I think Barton here should." he smiled. Hawkeye arched his eyebrow, "Me? You want me to lead a mission?" he asked. "It seems that this means the most to you. And it's not like I'm asking Fitz to lead." Ward retorted. "Hey!" Fitz exclaimed. The others all laughed at him.

"So, what's the plan?" Ward asked. "I say we go in and scout. Be prepared to fight. We find Coulson and bring him home. Does this seem hard?" Hawkeye explained. Fitz raised his hand, "Will there be any monkeys?" Simmons looked at him, "Fitz!"

* * *

Romanoff looked at her teammates, all in Stark Tower. "Nat, what's wrong?" Stark asked, taking a sip of his drink. "It's Clint. What he said seems odd. I don't think he would make all of that up. He's not like that. Especially something about Coulson." she explained.

Banner looked at her, "And you believe him?" he asked. "I don't know what to think. Clint wouldn't just make something like that up." Romanoff replied. Stark snorted, "You're buying his baloney? I seriously think he needs to be looked at. Look, Coulson is dead. Loki killed him. Barton is just hallucinating and delusional." he said.

Rogers looked to Stark, "Look Stark, don't be saying all that about him until we know something. Knowing how SHIELD is, Barton may be telling the truth. We just don't know." he said. "The patriotic one may be saying the truth." Thor said.

"Look." Stark said, setting down his drink. "We can look into this. But we can't exactly go to Fury. He'll probably say the same exact thing I'm saying." Romanoff looked at him, "And what do we do then?" she asked. Stark looked at her, smiling, "I can probably try anything."

* * *

Coulson groaned and awoke suddenly. He grabbed his injured shoulder, trying to dull the pain. He looked and saw that blood was dried all over his suit jacket. 'Great, and this is dry clean only.' he thought.

The wound was pretty substantial and it was still bleeding a good bit. Any slight movement made it burn like fire. Spots danced in his vision. Hunger roared in his stomach and his head pounded like a drum. 'Please let there be someone near to help. Anyone.' he thought. He started to feel lightheaded, probably from major blood loss.

Death was probably very near for him. Probably right around the corner, on the next block or something. More black spots filled his line of sight. Coulson swayed and fell back over onto the bed. The sudden onslaught of unconsciousness hit him like a train. Only if he knew that help _was _on the way.

* * *

"Sir we really don't know what's going on." May said, looking straight at Fury. "What is the team doing at this moment?" Fury asked. "They are with Agent Barton. I believe they are making a plan to find and rescue Coulson." May replied. "I didn't authorize that." Fury replied. "I know you didn't." May smiled.

Fury looked at her, "You're in this too?" May raised an eyebrow, "It's _Coulson_. Why shouldn't I?" she replied. A knock sounded at the door, it was Ward. "May, ready?" he asked. May started towards him, "I have been." Fury stood, "I do not authorize this! Don't you even attempt! Let me handle it!" he yelled.

Ward smiled at him, "And why should we wait for you, when there is a team perfectly ready to handle it." Fury glared at him. "And I'm pretty sure we can."

* * *

**Author's** **Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Hawkeye is going to lead the rescue mission, Romanoff is starting to believe him, Coulson is dying, and Fury is being a butt. Can this all work out smoothly? Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

The Bus touched down in a snowy field in Moscow, Russia. The small team walked out into the snow, all bundled up. Hawkeye looked around, "So, where is the base?" he asked. Skye looked at her tablet she now carried, "It's weird. This says it's right here, but I don't see anything." she replied. Ward looked around as well, "Then it must be hidden." he scoffed.

"Or underground." Fitz added in. "Great. Then how are we going to get to it?" Ward groaned. "I don't have a shovel."

Simmons looked at the ground, "No. There has to be an access panel or a door. Skye, anything picking up?" she asked. "Something seems to be over there." Skye responded, pointing to an odd-looking patch of snow. May walked over to it and brushed away the snow, revealing a metal panel. "Is it a door?" Hawkeye asked. May tapped at it and it slid open, revealing stairs. "It seems so." she said.

Hawkeye started towards the stairs, "No use waiting out here in the cold, come on." The small team followed the Avenger into the darkness, hoping that they could find Coulson.

* * *

Nicolae stood outside of Coulson's cell smiling. He was hoping that Rankov would be proud of him. He had left the SHIELD agent to die, hopefully attracting the one that Rankov wanted. Rankov never told him _why _he wanted the Avenger dead. Nicolae had only joined the Legion of Doom a little over a year ago, he didn't know why. But in that time span, he had quickly moved up the ranks to Rankov's right-hand man.

'Maybe I can be the one to kill that Avenger.' he thought. 'Then I can kill that jerk Rankov. After that, I'll take over the Legion of Doom as their leader. The world should soon follow. First the Legion, then the world.'

* * *

The team was impressed to see that the Legion's base was very high-tech. "It looks as though Stark designed this place." Hawkeye grumbled. "Keep close." Ward stated. "We don't know what kind of weapons they have. A place this fancy is bound to have powerful weapons." Fitz looked around. As an engineer, he admired the structure of the base. He longed to study it, but now wasn't the time. They had to find Coulson.

"Any idea where A.C. could be?" Skye asked. "A.C.?" Hawkeye asked. "It means Agent Coulson." Skye explained. "Oh. Don't know. And this place is huge. But there is bound to be a prison sector or something. We look for that." Hawkeye said. "Uh. Do any of you find it strange that we have seen a single guard or person?" Simmons asked. "I was thinking the same thing." May said.

Hawkeye looked around, "Keep on guard, there could be a trap waiting." he said. "Or we have the wrong place and there is no one here." Fitz said. "I find that highly unlikely that nobody is here, Fitz." Ward retorted. "Just saying." Fitz grumbled. "Still keep on guard. And keep your eyes peeled for some kind of cell or prison sector. Coulson is bound to be there." Hawkeye said.

They only quickened their pace. Time was running out to find Coulson. This base was huge. They didn't know what could be waiting for them around every turn. But Coulson was their priority. And they had no clue where he could be.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Sorry I haven't been updating this, I've been working on another story that has been pretty successful. I also plan to start another as well, but I will try to keep this one updated. The team arrives at the base. Time is running out. Nicolae seems to have other plans. And I have no idea what to put here. I will end here. Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The group still roamed the halls of the strangely empty headquarters. "Any idea where everybody could be?" Fitz groaned. "You seem like you want people to attack us, Fitz." Ward replied. "No, not that. But it seems weird that _no one _is around."

Hawkeye scanned the empty halls, "He is right. Watch your backs. No telling where a guard could be." he ordered. "This place is _endless. _Where does it end?" Skye complained.

May looked to her, "Don't complain." she said. "We are probably near where he could be." The group kept trudging on. They came to a dead end hallway. One that was square in nature, a door on each wall.

"What's in those rooms?" Ward asked. "Those could be prison cells." There were small windows on each of the doors, big enough to see through. Hawkeye went and looked through each of them and then came back to the group. "They look like cells, but no one was in them." He then frowned, as if he was thinking. He then went back to the last door and looked again. "There. There seems to be a lump on the bed in this cell. This may be the place." Both he and Ward pried the locked cell door open.

The six agents walked inside the room. "Coulson." they all whispered. "Is he dead?" Skye asked. Simmons walked over to Coulson and checked his vitals, "He is alive, but barely." she replied. They all sighed in relief. "But he needs medical attention, fast."

"How do we get him back to the Bus?" Skye asked. Hawkeye looked to the unconscious Coulson, "Ward and I can carry him. Skye and May can provide cover, if anybody shows up." They all nodded and Hawkeye and Ward proceeded to lift Coulson carefully up. The team started back to the entrance, until a crackling loudspeaker stopped them.

"You may have found him." A thick Russian accent purred. "But you will not make it out of here alive. This building is set to self-destruct in ten minutes. I doubt you will make it out in time. And if you are wondering why this is all happening, it's because of that Avenger.

"He has killed several of my valuable men, I do mean _several._ Including my brother. I may run a hitman organization, but it is I who wants him dead." The loudspeaker suddenly cut off.

Hawkeye blinked in confusion, "What? When did I?" he asked. "No time for things like this! The building's gonna explode and Coulson may die!" Ward snapped. "Run!"

* * *

The group stopped right at the exit, with five minutes to spare. "We have to get everybody out of here and make it out of the blast range before this place goes up in flames." Hawkeye ordered.

Ward looked at the ladder, "FitzSimmons, you go first. Then Skye, and then May. We'll come last with Coulson." he said. The door was opened and Fitz, Simmons, Skye, and May made it out into the cold, Russian air.

"Ok, I'll go up half way and I pull him up from there." Hawkeye said, going up to the middle of the stairs. He held tight onto Coulson and pulled him up, climbing carefully up the ladder. He made it outside and drug Coulson into the snow. "Ward, come on." Ward now made it outside.

"Make a run for it, fast." Hawkeye ordered. Hawkeye and Ward picked up Coulson again and the team made a mad dash back towards the Bus, which was about a fourth of a mile away.

They safely made it back to the Bus just in time. Once they reached it, the ground shook violently and the explosion rocked the air. They got inside, place Coulson on the lounge couch, and got ready for take off.

Coulson may have been rescued, but whatever was going on was not finished just yet.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I just been busy with school and my other story. Coulson's been rescued and needs medical attention. When did Hawkeye kill that guy's brother? What is going on? Keep reading! (So last night a girl referenced Agents of SHIELD 1.09 "Repairs" at church. I was the only one who understood that reference. See what I did there?) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Hawkeye watched as medical agents wheeled Coulson into a SHIELD hospital on a gurney. Coulson was still unconscious. He looked extremely weak and very pale. There probably was a big chance that he wouldn't make it.

Hawkeye and the others walked inside the hospital and sat down in the waiting room. Ward looked to Hawkeye, "What do we do?" he asked. "First, we need to let Fury know that we found Coulson. And then let him know that he's unconscious in the hospital. And I don't think the Legion of Doom is done yet. They wanted me dead, and they tried twice. They will try a third time." Hawkeye replied.

"What's the chance that AC will make it?" Skye asked. Simmons chose to answer this particular question. "Given his injuries and his condition, about 50%. It's half and half. By the looks of it, he has lost a lot of blood. He'll have to be given blood transfusions. Then there's the risk of infection in the wounds. And by the looks of some of them, they're already infected. I don't think-"

Ward cut her off, "Stop, just stop there." He couldn't take hearing that there was a strong chance that Coulson could die. "Whoever this jerk is that is running this whole scheme, I will find him." Ward growled. "No one tries to kill a member of the team and gets away with it. Wait until I get my hands on him."

"Don't. This is my problem." Hawkeye cut in. "What?! Coulson is _our _leader basically. Don't you think I want to get revenge?" Ward snapped. Hawkeye glared at him, "And I'm saying that I don't want you in this anymore. I don't want anybody else getting hurt on my account. Stay out of this, all of you. I'll find who their leader is, and deal with him myself. Whatever is going on is because of me. I will deal with it." He got up from the waiting room chair and stormed off to elsewhere in the building.

"Great job, Ward. You ran off the Avenger." Fitz said sarcastically. "Y'know we needed him." Ward glared at the engineer, "It's not me, it's him. I want to get revenge for Coulson and Barton's not letting me, or us, do anything else. He's blocking us out."

"Ward's got a point." May stated. "Barton is unfairly shutting us out of something we should be involved with. We've been helping from the start. Why shouldn't we now?" Ward stood, "I'm going to find that idiot and bring him back here. He shouldn't be far. I'll get him before he messes everything up."

* * *

"So, did they die?" Nicolae asked. "No, they did not." Rankov replied. "They managed to escape before the place could detonate, unfortunately. I'll have to bring the fight to them. In the end that Avenger will die."

"Can I ask why you want him dead again?" Nicolae frowned. "I've told you several times. He killed my brother in a mission, and he will pay for what he had done. As of now, they are at a SHIELD hospital. That will be the perfect place to attack. We attack in two hours, and the jet is near." Rankov stormed off.

Nicolae smiled, 'That clueless idiot doesn't know what's coming to him. When everything is chaotic, I strike. He will fall and I will take control of the Legion. Everything will be mine.'

* * *

Ward finally saw Hawkeye near a bathroom. "Barton!" he called. Hawkeye stopped and turned around, glaring at Ward. "Look, what I said I didn't put the right way. I meant that, well, we will help you. You can't do this all along. You need backup. People you can trust. The Avengers won't help you, they think you're crazy." Ward tried to explain.

Hawkeye blinked at him, "It's my responsibility." "No, it's not. It all of our responsibility. This Legion has the capability to take down all of SHIELD, you can't stop them all by yourself." Ward said, trying to be convincing. Hawkeye narrowed his eyes, "You're saying that you'll help?" he asked. Ward smiled, "Isn't that what we have been doing all along?"

"Well I guess-" Hawkeye began, but he stopped as a deafening boom shook the building. His head darted around, "Explosion?! But where?!" Ward reached for his gun, "Don't know." "Who is it?" Hawkeye asked. Ward started running towards the source of the explosion, "Do you really want to wait and find out? Come on!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS or the Avengers, Marvel does. Coulson is now in the hospital. Hawkeye doesn't want the team to help, but Ward is insisting that they should. Rankov plans to attack and Nicolae wants to kill Rankov. Ward catches up to Hawkeye, but there is a massive explosion. What will happen? Keep reading and review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Fitz gripped the chair for support as the explosion rocked the building. Skye stumbled and fell to the ground. Simmons and May leaned up against a wall for support.

"What the hell?!" Fitz yelled. "What's going on?"

May looked around the waiting area. "Don't know." she said. "You three stay here. I'll go look for Ward and Barton. They can't be too far." She ran off down the hallway.

Skye got up from the ground and dusted herself off. "Is somebody attacking?" she asked.

"Maybe." Simmons said. "But what about Coulson? He's too vulnerable. Whoever is attacking could easily kill him. May, Ward, and Barton would be too busy to look after him."

"Uh, we go." Fitz said.

"What?"

"We go look after Coulson. All three of us." Fitz explained.

"Fitz is right." Skye said. "They would be way too busy with whoever is attacking to protect Coulson. That means that we have to protect him."

Simmons looked at the two agents, "Are you sure? That seems dangerous."

"Really?" Skye eyed Simmons. "You're saying that when AC is in danger? Really?"

Simmons shook her head, "Never mind, I'll go. It is Coulson after all."

The three agents took off towards Coulson's room.

* * *

Ward and Hawkeye looked around the darkened hallway trying to find the source of the explosion. The blast had knocked out the power in this part of the building.

"Where did the explosion come from?" Ward asked.

"Don't know. Probably from above. That's where it sounds like it came from." Hawkeye replied. "The roof is our best bet."

"The roof? Great." Ward mumbled.

"C'mon. Let's get to the roof, stat!" Hawkeye exclaimed, dashing to the roof entrance that wasn't too far from their location.

Hawkeye threw the door open and dashed madly up the stairs, followed by Ward. But running up the winding stairs was quite a difficulty.

They walked out onto the decimated roof. A helicopter marked with the Legion of Doom's insignia was parked not too far from a massive hole.

Hawkeye cussed, "Crap, not _them."_

A laugh sounded and the two SHIELD agents looked to see Rankov and Nicolae walking over to them with wicked grins.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you want." Hawkeye said. "And whatever it is, I didn't do it."

Rankov laughed, "You know what you did. There was a mission you led. You _killed _my brother." he snarled. "And you will pay" He took out a gun and aimed it at Hawkeye. Nicolae took out a knife as well.

"I did?" Hawkeye asked mockingly. "I'm sure I was either assigned to kill him or he was trying to kill me and I killed him in self-defense."

Rankov's face twisted into a wicked snarl, "But you will die!" he yelled. "A life for a life!"

Nicolae laughed, "But sir, there is something I must do first." He twirled the knife in his hand.

"What the hell do you want Nicolae? Don't you see I'm about to kill this…" Rankov didn't have time to finish. Nicolae drove the knife into Rankov's heart, killing him on the spot. Rankov fell over into a pool of blood.

Ward and Hawkeye stood distraught, not knowing what to do.

Nicolae smiled and licked the blood off of his knife, "Now, that's how you kill somebody."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Plot twist! Nicolae kills Rankov. How will the attack go now? Probably not many chapters left after this, I am losing motivation because I keep thinking of new stories to write. Keep reading and review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Y-You're sure that we'll be fine in here?" Fitz stammered as more explosions, and gunfire, sounded. He, Simmons, and Skye had barricaded themselves in Coulson's room. They were trying to protect their unconscious leader.

"Yes Fitz, I'm sure." Skye replied. "I don't think anybody would barge down the ICU hallway. They are looking for Barton, not Coulson."

Fitz laughed awkwardly, "I hope you are right."

"Leo, calm down!" Simmons exclaimed. "And keep quiet. No telling who's on this hallway."

Then the door shook, as though somebody was trying to open it. The three huddled in the corner. The door swung open and they all froze. They looked to see who it was, it was May.

"It's just me." May stated. "Nothing to worry about."

"Is this area safe?" Skye asked.

"I haven't seen anything. Most of the fighting is located outside. I couldn't find Ward or Barton."

"Ward's still missing?" Skye asked, distraught.

"Hopefully he is with Barton, but I don't know where they are at." May replied. She looked to Coulson, "Any change with him?"

Simmons shook her head, "No, he's still unconscious."

"I'm going back to find Ward and Barton. Stay here and keep watching."

They all nodded their heads.

* * *

Hawkeye and Ward stared in disbelief at Nicolae. He still held the knive that killed Rankov, but he had licked it clean of the blood.

"Did he just, _lick _the blood?" Ward sounded completely disgusted.

Hawkeye made a face, "I think he did."

Nicolae snarled, "Of course I did. I always hated that man, telling me what to do. I wanted power over the Legion. He wasn't a good leader, that's why it took him so long to kill you. He thought capturing that other agent was the key to your death."

"And what are you going to do now?" Ward cut in. "The soldiers won't take orders from you."

Nicolae laughed, "I was second in command. They have always taken orders from me." He smiled, "And now, I will be the one to kill you. The reason? Just because I want to." He raised his hand and three heavily armed soldiers stormed out of the helicopter.

Ward cussed and turned to Hawkeye, "Barton," he whispered. "You realize we have no heavy weapons with us? We are outgunned."

Hawkeye looked up to see a familiar jet fly overhead and land not too far from them. He smiled, "Nope, now they are outgunned."

"What?" Ward asked. He looked to see a figure rocket through the sky and ram into one of the guards.

Stark was there, fully armored. He turned to face Ward and Hawkeye and his face mask slid up.

Hawkeye smiled, "Stark, your timing is never better."

Stark grinned, "I know." He was now joined by Thor, Rodgers, Romanoff, and Banner, who stayed to one side.

Hawkeye looked at Ward, "You happy now?" he asked.

"Yes." Ward grabbed his own gun.

Nicolae snarled, "I didn't expect the other Avengers!" he roared. He shouted a command into a comms piece and soon helicopter surrounded the roof and more soldiers showed up.

"Hey!" Ward looked to see May run out of the door onto the roof.

"May, so glad you could join us." he said.

Hawkeye nodded and looked at Stark and Thor, "You two take out the helicopters." He looked at Romanov and Rodgers, "You two help out here. Banner!" he called.  
"What?" Banner yelled back.

"We may need some help!"

Banner smiled, "Normally I would say no, but it does like you do need some _big _help."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Only about two chapters left! Can the Avengers, and May and Ward, defeat Nicolae and his heavily armored soldiers? It seems like the Hulk is on their side. And what about Coulson? Will he ever wake? Keep reading and review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"What is that bloody racket?" Fitz asked, glancing up at the ceiling. "What sounded like an animal?"

Simmons blinked at him, "Fitz, I don't think there are any animals like that that are around here. That sounded like a lion, or a tiger."

"I don't know what it is, but I don't care to find out." Skye said. She looked to Coulson, "We just have to protect AC. Let's just hope that we are safe here. May said all of the action seemed like it was outside."

"But what do we do if somebody barges in here?" Fitz asked.

"Fitz, don't worry." Simmons replied. "We are safe here. Just watch Coulson."

"What the?" Ward gaped, stepping back a few feet. Last thing he saw was the meek Dr. Banner standing in the corner. Now a monster, at least seven feet in size, lumbered above the group. The image of Banner transforming wouldn't get out of Ward's mind. He was disturbed.

Hawkeye smiled and looked at the Hulk, "Now Hulk, your task is simple. Smash."

Hulk smiled his weird smile and grunted. He jumped and landed on a helicopter. He sent his massive fist into the side of it, making it spin out of control.

"Now since that's in order, go!" Hawkeye commanded, taking out two soldiers with a single arrow.

They all took separate directions. Ward and May engaged three soldiers in a firefight, Romanoff strangled another, and Thor, Stark, and Hulk took out three more helicopters.

"Why is this happening?!" Nicolae screamed, charging straight towards Hawkeye. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Hawkeye grinned and nocked an arrow, "Things don't always go your way." He sent the arrow into one of the bigger soldiers' chest; blood spurting from the wound.

Nicolae snarled, "You're cocky, aren't you?" He swung a fist right into Hawkeye's jaw and a crack sounded.

Hawkeye grimaced in pain, "I was always called that." He retaliated by jabbing his bow into Nicolae's stomach. He coughed out air and doubled over. Hawkeye sent another blow onto his head. "That should keep him out for a while." He turned to face the massive fight, holding his broken jaw.

All the helicopters were now destroyed and the number of soldiers had dwindled greatly. Hawkeye watched as two soldiers were blasted by Stark's repulsor blast. Another was shot down by Ward.

Hawkeye thought the fight was over, until a bolt of pain in his side sent him to the ground. He looked up to see Nicolae wobbling over him with his knife, obviously disoriented.

"I will not lose today, Avenger." Nicolae slurred out, gripping his knife. "You will die, and I will win. It's that simple. Can't you cooperate?" Nicolae raised the knife, ready to drive it right into Hawkeye's heart.

Hawkeye braced himself for death, but it did not come. Only a gunshot sounded. He opened his eyes to see Nicolae collapse onto the ground in a pool of blood. Hawkeye weakly looked over to see Ward gripping his gun. He nodded and continued fighting.

The soldiers noticed that their leader was down and fled in terror, leaving the heroes alone on the roof. They all jogged over to the injured Hawkeye.

"He's dead Barton." Stark said. He looked at the group and was startled to see Banner, only in pants. "When did you?" he asked.

"A little while ago." Banner replied.

"Forget about that." Ward interrupted. "He needs medical help."

Stark blinked at him, "I'm sorry. Who are you?" he asked.

"Agent Grant Ward of SHIELD." Ward replied. He pointed at May, "And this is Melinda May."

"Ok, SHIELD. That's good." Stark replied.

"Guys, I'm fine." Hawkeye called from the ground.

Romanoff rolled her eyes, "No your not. You're bleeding. You are getting medical attention."

"Fine."

* * *

Hawkeye was wheeled into a clean room and placed on the bed by medical agents. His side wound and jaw were cleaned up and bandaged. He sighed and laid his head back onto the pillow.

A knock sounded at the door and he looked to see Ward, May, and Romanoff walk in.

"Where's the other Avengers?" Hawkeye asked.

"Helping clean up the mess that the fight made. It required a lot of strength." Romanoff replied.

Hawkeye looked at Ward, "And why are you in here?" he asked.

Ward made a face, "That's not what you say to the guy who just saved your life." he replied jokingly. "I came to see if you were ok. And it looks like you are."

May looked at Ward.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"How about the rest of your team?" Hawkeye asked.

"Somewhere in here. I just hope that Simmons didn't find anything to dissect, or that Fitz ran into another door." Ward replied.

"Door?"

"Very long story."

Romanoff smiled and looked at the bruised Hawkeye, "Let's just hope this is this last time for a while you get thrown in the hospital again."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Hawkeye was saved by Ward and Nicolae was killed. The remaining soldiers fled and it seems that the fight with the Legion is over. Hawkeye has been hospitalized once again. The Avengers are at the very same hospital that Coulson is at. How will this work out, and will Coulson wake? Keep reading and review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Hey." Fitz looked up to see Ward, sticking his head in the open doorway of the room. "You ok in there?"

"Uh, yeah." Fitz replied.

"Where's Skye and Simmons?" Ward asked.

"Skye went to the bathroom and I don't know where Simmons went. They left me all alone in here."

Ward walked in and took a seat in the room's only other empty chair. "No changes with Coulson?" he asked.

Fitz shook his head, "Not that I know of. He's still comatose."

Ward sighed, "It's been one heck of a month, hasn't it? First, we find Barton and then thrown into a firestorm when Coulson went missing. Then we find him dying and then have to help him. It was attack after attack."

"Let's just hope that Coulson wakes up." Fitz stated. "It'll sure be bad if we went through all of that and he doesn't wake up."

"Don't say anything like that." Ward said. "I know he'll wake up. And where the heck is Skye? I know it doesn't take that long to pee."

"Shut up, Grant." Skye stated, walking into the room. "It's a long walk to the bathroom."

"Sure it is."

"Where is Jemma?" Fitz cut in.

Skye shook her head, "I don't know."

"Nobody knows!"

Skye turned to Ward, "How was Barton?" she asked.

"A little banged up. Y'know he did get stabbed in the side. They say he's gonna have to be in here until Friday, and it's only Monday. They want to make sure there is no infection." Ward replied.

"Good."

They continued talking until a groan froze them midsentence. Their eyes darted over to Coulson's bed. His head weakly lifted up and he coughed violently.

"Skye, go get a nurse." Ward ordered.

Skye quickly dashed out of the room.

Coulson weakly turned his head and he blinked in surprise at the sight of Fitz and Ward. "Where am I?" he rasped out. "What happened?"

Ward sighed in relief, "Thank God you're awake."

"What happened?"

Ward started to explain what had happened, but he was interrupted by Skye, Simmons, May, and a doctor rushing into the room. The doctor promptly started checking Coulson and Skye, Simmons, and May joined Fitz and Ward.  
"There you are Jemma!" Fitz exclaimed.

"I was around the hospital." Simmons replied.

"When did he wake up?" May asked.

"Just a little while ago." Fitz replied. "Me, Ward, and Skye were talking and he groaned and started coughing."

They watched as the doctor kept checking Coulson. A few minutes later, he finished and turned to the group. "He seems to be fine. A couple days of rest and nutrients to get his strength back up will be all he needs. I'm surprised that he checks out alright, since he's been unconscious for over a week now."

"Good. When will he be out of here?" Ward asked.

"Late next week, at the least. He'll probably be up and walking some by Thursday or Friday. He just needs time to recuperate." the doctor replied. "But he seems to be just fine."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Sorry for such a short chapter and no Avengers. This chapter solely focused on Coulson waking up and his team's reaction. Probably one to two more chapters left. Coulson is awake, but how long will it take for the other Avengers to find out that he's still alive? Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"What do you mean that I can't get out of here?!" Hawkeye demanded. "I was told that I would get out today!"

Romanoff sighed and rolled her eyes at the fussy Avenger, "Clint, I know that the doctors said that. But they found that your wound was still infected and you need to be kept in here for evaluation."

Hawkeye frowned, "How long?"

"Until Monday."

"Monday?!" Hawkeye exclaimed. "That's too long to be cooped up in this place!"

"They want to make sure that the infection is completely gone before they let you leave." Romanoff turned to the room door, "I'm going to get something to eat. What do you want?"

"Whatever. As long as it's something that I like." Hawkeye smiled. "At least they let me eat real food in this joint."

Romanoff smiled back, "I'll find something." She disappeared down the hallway.

Hawkeye sighed and leaned his head against his pillow. He closed his eyes and almost drifted off to sleep, until a voice jerked him completely awake.

"She still takes really good care of you, doesn't she?"

Hawkeye's eyes snapped open and he looked to see Coulson sitting in the chair near his bed. Coulson had an I.V. on a pole with him and he was still in the SHIELD hospital attire, but with pants that is.

Hawkeye sat up and smiled at the agent, "I'm surprised that they let you get up this early."

Coulson smiled as well, "The doctors are surprised that I have healed this fast. They let me get up for a while to see how I will do. I decided to see how you are doing."

"At least they let you put pants on. All they let me put on was underwear."

"It took some convincing."

"When do you get out of here?" Hawkeye asked. "They've pushed my release date to Monday. I have an infected wound or something like that."

"I think Monday or Tuesday. I've come a long ways." Coulson replied. "It's probably been a long month, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. You know if it wasn't for your team, I wouldn't be here y'know." Hawkeye stated. "I would be either dead or locked away in a cell."

"And if it wasn't for you, I would be dead." Coulson added in.

"That's true too."

"Hey Clint, I forgot to ask you something." Hawkeye looked up to see Romanoff coming into the room. "I have to…" she began, but stopped when she saw Coulson in the room.

"C-Coulson?!" she exclaimed. "But how? You were dead, killed by Loki!"

"Magic." Coulson replied.

"This is no time for jokes. Fury told us you were dead. What happened?"

"I really don't know much myself. Woke up in Tahiti a couple weeks later. Stayed there for a few months and then I was assigned to lead a team. I wanted to tell you, but Fury didn't let me." Coulson explained. "Only SHIELD agents that are Level 7 or higher know that I am alive."

"But me and Clint are Level 7. How come we weren't told?" Romanoff asked. "How come it was kept from us?"

"I don't know. Fury didn't want you to know. I don't know why though." Coulson replied.

"Fury's full of secrets, isn't he?" Hawkeye commented.

Coulson got up, "I probably need to go back to my room." he said. "My team will start asking questions and the nurses will come looking for me."

"Wait, do I tell the other Avengers that you are actually alive?" Romanoff asked.

"Sure. I don't care about what Fury thinks. Tell them." Coulson smiled. "Plus, I can't wait to see what Stark's reaction will be."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Sorry for the long wait, I haven't had the time to update. Plus I've been watching Doctor Who. Next chapter will be the last. Romanoff knows, now it's time for the rest of the Avengers. I am losing complete motivation for this story, sorry. That's why these last few chapters may seem somewhat sloppy. Sorry for that. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

* * *

Stark threw his hand up, stopping Banner, Thor, and Rodgers behind him.

"Stark, what is it?" Rogers asked. "We are in the middle of the hallway. We don't need to stop here."

"I swore I just saw someone." Stark replied.

"This hospital is full of people." Thor stated. "I see a lot of people."

"No, not that. I swear it was somebody we know. Or used to know."

"Tony, what are you going on about?" Banner asked. "What do you mean 'used to know'?"

Stark started following the path that the figure took, the three Avengers followed.

"Who did you see?" Rogers questioned. "I didn't see anybody."

"I just saw a ghost."

"Ghost?" Thor repeated. "Ghost of whom?"

Stark stopped and turned to face the three heroes. He smiled, "You would think I'm completely crazy. Absolutely wacko."

"It wouldn't be the strangest thing lately." Banner commented. "Who was it?"

Stark responded with only one name, "Coulson."

A dumbfounded look placed itself onto Rogers' face, "Not you too. Please don't tell me you're as crazy as Clint."

"I swear that's who I saw. And I'm going to follow him."

"You're hallucinating."

"I don't care. Don't you want to see if it was really him?"

"I don't know, maybe. But he's dead, Stark. He was killed by Thor's demented brother." Rogers stated. "There's no way that it was him."

"But do you care to find out?" Stark spun around and proceeded down the hallway, following the path that 'Coulson' took.

"This is ridiculous." Rogers grumbled. "It wasn't him."

Stark ignored him, and he only got faster. The sight of 'Coulson' was back in his line of sight. Stark sped up and saw the figure disappear into a hospital room.

Stark stormed into the room, "Bingo!" he screamed. But he didn't see Coulson, he came face to face with Ward.

"Stark, what are you still doing here?" Ward asked.

"Was going to check on Barton, until somebody caught my eye. What are you doing here?" Stark responded.

"My team's, I guess, leader is in the hospital. Just woke up a couple days ago from a coma."

Stark looked around the room. Two brown-haired women stood by a curly haired man, whose mouth was wide open in disbelief, and an Asian women stood near Ward.

Rogers, Thor, and Banner finally caught up with Stark.

"Stark I told you he isn't here." Rogers said.

"But I thought."

"Coulson isn't here. He's still gone."

Ward cocked his head in confusion, "Coulson? What do you mean he's gone?" He pointed to the bathroom door, "He's in there."

"What?" Stark asked. All four Avengers looked at the door as it opened and Coulson stepped out.

Coulson looked at the four Avengers and an awkward look filled his face. "Well, this is awkward."

"Coulson?" Rogers asked. "But how?"

Stark was still frozen in shock, so was Thor and Banner.

"Long story." Coulson replied, but he proceeded to tell them everything he knew about his co-called 'death'.

"Fury." Stark grumbled.

"So Clint isn't crazy?" Banner asked.

"I guess not. I guess we owe him an apology." Stark replied.

Coulson raised his eyebrows, "You think?"

"What about Romanoff?" Thor asked.

"She already knows." Coulson replied. "Walked in when I was talking to Barton earlier."

"So you're not dead after all." Banner said.

Coulson smirked, "I guess so."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. End of story. Sorry for the awkward ending, I didn't know how to end the story. And I had to add in a little humor with Coulson coming out of the bathroom. I hope it didn't seem bad. I'm going to start another story soon, an AoS one. I also have **_A Mindless_ World** to finish. Thank you for reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


End file.
